The Gummi Bears meet Mulan part 11
meanwhile Mulan Khan and the Gummi Bears find a place to rest and sit by a fire Gruffi Mulan youre gonna be in the army and you cant sound like a girl so you gotta talk like a man Mulan okay okay how about this in a deep voice excuse me where do i sign in ah i see you have a sword well i have one too there manly and strong but it falls and Khan and the Gummi Bears laugh Tummi is that it theres more to being a man than just being manly Mulan im working on it Tummi oh who am i fooling it will take a miracle to get me in the army suddenly Mushus shadow appears in the flames as a giant Mushu did somebody ask for a miracle let me hear you say ahh Tummi a dragon a very scary dragon Mushu you better believe it little bear Mulan aggh Mushu close enough Sunni are you a ghost Mushu get ready Mulan your seventeen halation is at hand for a have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade he glances at Cricket and kicks him away Mushu come on youre gonna stay youre gonna work with me so heed my words becuase if the army finds out your a girl the penality is death Mulan who are you Mushu who am i who am i i am the gaurdain of lost souls i am the powerful the pleasurable indestructible Mushu as he appears Mushu pretty hot huh immiedtaly Khan steps all over him Mulan my ancestors sent a tiny little lizard to help me Mushu hey dragon dragon not lizard i dont do that tongue thing he hisses Sunni and youre um Mushu intimidating all inspring Tummi ah actually Mushu youre tiny Mushu of course i am travel sized for your convenience if i was my real size your cow will die of fright Gruffi ah what cow you mean Khan hes a horse Khan tries to chomp at Mushu Mushu horse smorse down bessy my powers are beyond your mortal imagination for instance for instance my eyes can see straight through your armor but Mulan slaps him Mushu alright thats it dishonor dishonor on your whole family make a note dishonor on you dishonor on your cow dishonor on the bears Mulan stop im sorry im sorry im just nervous ive never done this before Sunni sorry we wont let that happen again anyway may we please interdouce ourselves to you Mushu sure why not and youre gonna have to trust me and dont you slap me nomore you clear on that Mulan nods yes Mushu alright fellas go ahead Sunni im Sunni and this is Gruffi Cubbi Tummi Grammi and Zummi and we are the Gummi Bears Mushu okie dookie then lets get this show on the road Criikee get the bags lets movie it heffer they head out near the army camp Category:Mulan Movies